Meet the folks
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Sequel to the Doctor's Daughter in the Who section. Daniel and Carolyn help Ginny connect with her parents.


**Meet the Folks**

Amanda and Mary

_**Author's Note — this is a sequel to the Doctor's Daughter, posted in the Doctor Who section. All canonical GAMM characters belong to R.A. Dick's estate and to Fox, the Doctor, Jack, Rose, and the concept of Ginny belong to the BBC, though I tweaked their version of the latter. Mary, my co-author, and I thank the readers and also each other, for proofing each other.**_

**September 1, 1983**

"I think you're going to have to go back to insulting Claymore and calling him a jittery jellyfish," Carolyn Muir Gregg, or Miles as the public knew her, informed her spectral spouse. "Lynne told me that he insisted on having the most thorough check-up she could give him and wondered if they ought to do it at the hospital where there is all the fancy equipment."

Daniel Gregg's brows shot up. "That would cost a great deal of money, and even as successful as his latest round of lessons was, he still tends to be rather — thrifty. How does this relate, my dear, to whether or not I call Claymore a barnacle, jellyfish, or other name that seems far less accurate in the wake of his act of chivalry?"

"Because, you being so nice to him; note, I said you were BEING nice, not that you WERE nice, heaven forbid—" Carolyn explained, rolling her eyes, "He says it makes him nervous. He wonders if he's near death and so I'm making you not speak ill of the soon-to-be deceased."

Shaking his head, the Captain sighed. "I almost feel damned if I do and if I don't as well. However, if he truly prefers to be insulted, surely I can manage."

"Maybe not insult him, but just tone down the compliments?"

Before Daniel could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"It is not one of our crew," he noted, rapidly morphing his face from his natural countenance to the slightly altered one of Daniel 'Miles,' before popping to the door.

When he opened Gull Cottage's 'hatch,' a strange young woman stood there, looking around curiously.

"May I help you?" he asked.

As her clear, blue eyes turned to him, he was struck by their total innocence, but also by the hint of great age inside them.

"I'm looking for my parents," she replied simply, then added hastily, "And, has a fellow named Jack come around looking for me? We got separated, so I don't know when he is, or where."

A suspicion was starting to form in Captain Gregg's mind, but it made no sense. "Come in, Miss. I do not know any Jack, and must ask, just who your parents are?"

"Oh! My father is the Doctor and my mother is—"

"—Rose Tyler?" he suggested.

"I thought you knew them, yes," the girl beamed. "That's what their memories indicated. Are they here?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he shook his head. "They do travel quite a bit, you know."

"Darling, who's at—?" Carolyn came up behind him. "Rose? No— Pardon me, for a moment I thought you were someone else." Carolyn turned to her husband, still in his Danny Miles face. "Friend of yours?"

"Relative of a friend of OURS would be more like it," Daniel smiled. "Won't you come in, my dear?"

The blonde nodded and stepped inside to the cooler climate of Gull Cottage while Carolyn looked on, a hundred questions in her sea-green eyes.

"Please, have a seat," Mrs. Gregg invited, gesturing to the sofa.

Tentatively, their guest sat down; it almost seemed as if she was testing HOW to sit, like she had never done so before.

"You say Rose and the Doctor are your parents?" Daniel prompted. Even as he spoke, the ghost's agile mind was wondering how long their two friends had been away from Schooner Bay in their timeline. Only months had passed for his family. Then, struck by a thought, he added, "I am Captain Daniel Gregg, and this is my dear wife, Carolyn; could we have your name?"

The girl nodded. "Of course; I am called Ginny." By a subtle inflection in her voice, the Captain realized she did not spell it as his foster daughter, Jenny Farnon, spelt her name.

"I suppose your parents have told you all about us?" Daniel asked, reflexively fingering one earlobe.

"Not exactly," Ginny demurred. "I've never met them, but I have their memories, and the memories of the TARDIS that Mother absorbed from the vortex of time. She had not met you then, but it was part of the past and the future, so it was part of what she saw then. Oh, and she did read the book your grandchild will write about you all." A frown crossed her face. "It is not easy to explain time to those who can't move back and forth in it, but just go one way. Maybe if I had lived longer I would know what to say. Everything is a bit mixed up, still."

"I dare-say someone centuries old would be hard pressed to give a clear explanation of time," the Captain tried to soothe her, throwing a glance at his wife that contained an 'SOS.'

"You can't be much younger than my girls," Carolyn nodded. "I don't think they could do as well as you have."

For a moment, it seemed as if Ginny was listening to something or sorting something internally, then, she cocked her head and replied, "Your daughters are much older than I; as your world figures age. I'm just a few hours old."

Unable to refrain, the Captain and his lady exchanged shocked glances before staring baldly at their guest.

"Hours?" Carolyn blurted out.

Ginny nodded, giving a feeble smile. "I wasn't born, in the conventional sense. When my dad saved Mum from burning to death by kissing her, all their love and the immense amount of cosmic energy they were channeling generated life — me. They left without knowing I had come into existence."

"Oh, boy," Carolyn gulped.

"Indeed," her husband agreed.

"When Captain Jack—" the girl went on, "— Found me, or I found him, we decided to come to Earth. I was thinking about meeting my parents and when and where they were happy and at peace. I was holding onto Jack; he had a time travel device, you see, and I fell off. My assumption is that the vortex brought me to where Mum and Dad might come because it was a restful place for them, like the eye of Orion is, only closer."

"Ah, yes, I believe that is true," the ghost nodded. "What did the — vortex — tell you about me?"

After a moment, Ginny began to rattle off, "You were a sea captain and now you are an author, a husband, a father, an actor, and a ghost, but not the spooky kind. You're almost alive, just not quite."

"I would say you are absolutely right," Carolyn smiled. "Also, Daniel will tell you he is not a pirate, and not "sweet," but I still debate that second one." The girl grinned, and another thought struck Carolyn. "Ginny, if you are only a few hours old, are you going to keep aging at an accelerated rate? I mean, will you be 27 in a matter of moments? We need to call your parents— we, that is, somewhere I have his super-phone number, but I don't know how fast they can get here."

"I don't THINK I've gotten any older; recently; the only thing that is different about me from my original state is I put on clothes."

"I am very glad of that!" Daniel said, looking uncomfortable. Sometimes, you just couldn't take the nineteenth-century out of the ghost.

"Am I dressed correctly?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking at them questioningly. "I'm afraid I have nothing else."

Silently, Carolyn assessed the slightly too large outfit. It was not the current style, but it was not too alien. "You are fine. If anyone asks, you're from Europe; and everyone knows they are a couple of years ahead of the colonies on fashions."

"And right now, the only people you will be meeting will be members of our family and crew," Daniel nodded. "They are above making remarks about the way a person is dressed." After all, some of them had once been a century behind on trends! So saying, he shifted back into his more familiar, bearded face.

"And this is the other you?" Ginny asked, without batting an eye. "I know this face, from both my mother and father's memories."

"Aye," Daniel nodded. "I'm glad I didn't startle you, but I thought, under the circumstances, I best get it out of the way."

"And certainly your parents dress a little differently than we do," Carolyn went on. "Now then—" she reached for the phone book on the end table. "—Now, let's see. Doctor— no—" She flipped a few pages. "John Smith—" no — Tyler, comma Rose — Blast! I thought I had their number!" She glanced at her husband. "Daniel?"

"I'm sure Blackie has the information; however, he said he'd be in Keystone all day at some sort of Pastor's gathering."

"Double blast. I don't suppose you could pop up there and get it from him? Or perhaps he can tell you where he might have it stashed at home?"

Ginny's eyebrows went up. "Why do you keep talking of shooting people?"

Mrs. Gregg's eyes widened. "Shooting?"

"Blasting; people blasting away at each other with weapons. I have — memories of such things. And explosions, too."

Chuckling, Daniel winked at Carolyn. "How often must I caution you about using colorful language around the children, my dear?"

Carolyn wrinkled her nose at her husband. "'Blast is not a ladies' word,' right, Daniel?" She turned to Ginny. "I'm not talking of shooting. 'Blast;' or 'blasted' in this case, is a mild expletive: more English than American, really. Actually my husband introduced me to the term, ages ago. It's like saying 'darn,' but more colorful, and better than saying 'dam—' Look, The Doctor and your mother will be able to explain it better than I can. But trust me, nobody is shooting anyone here."

Ginny nodded, and then asked, "What are they like? I — I haven't sorted everything that's in my mind, so it's hard to know much about them, except plain facts."

Daniel smiled. In all honesty, I can say they are two of the most interesting people I have ever met."

"Everyone is interesting to me." Ginny answered simply, "But what about them?"

"Ginny, you have some memories," Carolyn broke in gently. "Maybe we should start with what you remember? Then we could help fill in the blanks."

"It's not clear, just impressions. I have no idea what Dad looks like really. His face keeps shifting. I know they travel in time and space — and I should keep away from Daleks and Cybermen, and, they like coming here, even if it's very domestic."

The Captain squelched a laugh. "Domestic? Now that reminds me of me, once upon a time. I said I would never be placed by the—"

Carolyn pinched his arm. "No poodle comments here, if you please, kind sir."

"As you wish, my dear," He tugged his ear. "You mother, Rose, is young. Not more than twenty three or four, I should think, but wise beyond her years. She has gone through a great deal, traveling with the Doctor, and given up a great deal, too. Your father on the other hand — he's an enigma. Sometimes I think I know him, and other times I am not so sure. I do know for instance he hates staying in the same place for too long. Not just time and space, either. When he was here for Christmas, it was impossible to have a long conversation with the man. And when you could talk to him, sometimes it was in riddles."

"And he speaks faster than even Siegfried, once he gets on a roll," Carolyn grinned.

"Siegfried?" the girl pondered. "And is he a spirit? You will have to pardon me. Names and faces are flying around in my head, but I have no particulars on anyone, except my parents, and this place."

"Yes, he is," Carolyn smiled gently. "Don't worry. We'll help you sort out who is who." She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's about noon. You must be hungry. You need something to eat, I am sure. Daniel, perhaps you can pop to Keystone and get Doctor's number from Blackie? Or perhaps we can call Barnaby and see if he knows where Blackie keeps his personal phone book."

"I don't THINK I am hungry," Ginny said hurriedly. "Captain Jack gave me a drink before we started traveling."

Daniel's brow lifted. "If it contained alcohol, you definitely need food."

"Why?" the girl asked innocently. "It quenched my thirst and made me feel good. Will food accomplish that as well?"

"It gives you energy, and keeps the — adverse effects of liquor at bay," Carolyn explained.

"I think I see," the girl nodded her head and was quiet. Suddenly she blurted out; "Chips! Do you have chips? My mother likes chips."

"I think there's still part of a bag of Ruffles here from Jon's last stay at home," Daniel frowned. "He went back to college yesterday."

"Darling," Carolyn interjected. "If I am not mistaken, people in England eat fish and chips, and the chips aren't what Americans think of 'chips' at all. I THINK Ginny means what we call potato fries?"

"Of course you are right, my dear. I simply thought of the most common usage here." He grinned, "Second most common. I know Martha has kept chocolate chips on hand for over a decade, for Dashire's benefit."

Carolyn laughed. "Quite all right — I never did figure out what Bubbles and Squeak is."

"Perhaps that is for the best. Now, Ginny, let's see if we have any packaged chips; they're known as French-fries here, even if they have nothing to do with France," Daniel explained. "If we have none frozen, I've been known to peel potatoes in my day."

"I don't want to be any trouble," the girl murmured. I just want to find my parents, unless you think I am better off by myself? But I don't know where I would go."

"Ginny, it is no trouble to offer a guest a meal," Carolyn insisted, despite her aversion to cooking. "We WILL find them for you; it's just going to take longer because the guy with their contact information is not immediately available. SO, on the bright side, it gives us a chance to get to know you and you a chance to learn more about — about humans."

"And ghosts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, indeed, my dear," Daniel said kindly. "Now my lovely wife has a point. Perhaps we can speed this up a bit if I go to Keystone and get your father's super-phone number."

"I'd really like to know more before I meet him," Ginny admitted. "I'd prefer it if I was not so ignorant he'd consider me a — a stupid ape."

"Time traveler or no time traveler, he'd best not call you, or anyone I know such a thing," Daniel growled, and there was the sound of thunder. Seeing the alarm in her face, he softened his tone; living with women and girls had taught him some gentleness. "However, child, I am certain he never would. After all, no matter how you came into being, you are very young and cannot be expected to know every nuance of social behavior."

"Ignorance and stupidity are two very different things," Carolyn added. "Even your dad is ignorant about some matters."

"I'm sure of that," Ginny grinned suddenly, "At least, judging from Mum's memories."

Before either Gregg could answer her, Dakota issued a sharp bark a second before someone knocked on the door.

With a long-suffering sigh, Daniel morphed back into Danny Miles and went to get it. As he returned, he scolded, "Dakota, why on Earth were you barking at Jess and Abby?"

"Proving she is a good watchdog?" Jess suggested, shifting the baby girl in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"She proved that when she treed Aunt Batty," Daniel smirked.

Jess' eyes fell on Ginny a second before Carolyn opened her mouth to make introductions. "Oh, I'm sorry; I did not know you already had company. Abby and I were just going stir crazy; I'm not as good at being a stay at home mommy as Jenny is, and we decided to come see ya'll." Over ten years in Texas still occasionally produced a twang in the schoolteacher's speech.

"You are always welcome," Carolyn said firmly. "Jess Pierce, this is Ginny. Ginny, that's Jess and Abby is in her arms."

Uncertainly, the girl asked, "Why is she so small?"

"Most babies are," Jess said. "Actually, she's right on target, size-wise, my sister the doctor says."

"My father is the Doctor."

"Well, there are a lot of them out there. Where does he practice? Are you one of Jon's friends from school?"

"She means THE DOCTOR," Daniel clarified. "Rose's Doctor, and Jess, Ginny is only a few hours old."

"Captain, would you hold the baby?" Jess asked, extending her child to the ghost as she sank to a chair. "Did you say _hours?"_

"Yes," the girl nodded. Briefly she explained again how she came into being.

"Well," Jess paused. "Your origins are certainly unconventional, but sound a bit easier that carrying a baby for nine months. Though the end result is more than worth it." She glanced over toward Daniel, who was holding the sleeping bundle.

"Your baby is nice," Ginny said. "But you will have to wait such a long time before she is big."

"She has already grown so much since being born that I'm afraid it won't be long enough," Jess whispered.

"I don't understand," Ginny frowned. "But — I hope I can see her get bigger, soon." She turned toward the Captain. "My parents — do you think they would rather have a baby? I can't be that to them. I can't even remember BEING that small."

"No one who has been can, but from the sound of things, you're as small as you've ever been," Carolyn comforted her. "Maybe it's a Time Lord biological issue? Perhaps the Doctor was born fully grown, too?"

"Of course, there is precedent on this planet for such an occurrence," the Captain added. "Adam and Eve, the first Adam, I mean," he winked at Jess, "Were both born as adults. In any case, you will likely be even more intriguing to your dad for coming into the world fully grown. However, I will warrant that you simply BEING should fascinate anyone with sense, which would include him."

The girl nodded slowly. "I have — heard those names before. Adam and Eve — from my mother's memories? Or maybe my father; If he could travel in time, perhaps they have met?"

"If they have, don't tell my nephew. He'll pester your dad with — well — even more questions than I would if I didn't restrain myself." Looking sheepish, Jess explained, "I'm a history teacher and Blackie is a pastor. I hope you know what that means? Anyway, he'd want to know ten-thousand things, just about Adam and Eve."

"I don't remember him meeting that pair," the girl answered, "But maybe I wouldn't. I just want to know more about THEM and how they came to know you, in this time and place."

Jess looked at Daniel. "We need Blackwood; he did introduce us, after all."

Just then, the doorbell rang, followed by Dakota making a run to the front door, trailed by her 'kittens.'

In amazement, Daniel shook his head. "She must have become jealous of how greatly improved Claymore was and decided to begin acting like a watchdog with alacrity." Quickly, he morphed back into his un-bearded face and handed Abby to Carolyn in preparation to answering the door for their latest visitor.

Carolyn shook her head. "Dogs go through sprees. Remember how temperamental Scruffy could be? One minute he didn't like you, then he did, then he didn't — back to liking you again. And Dakota's kittens certainly choose when they think it is time to cuddle with us."

"Is anyone going to let your guest in?" Ginny asked. "Or can Dakota do that?"

"She's getting smarter, but she's not THAT smart," Daniel chuckled, and dematerialized.

"Where did he go?" the girl asked, looking a touch bewildered.

"He's answering the door," Jess laughed.

"And showing off a bit, I think," Carolyn added. "But then, he was hurrying."

"Oh!"

"And don't worry," Jess added. "We won't let anyone outside the family know you are anything — except what you are, a sweet girl who is visiting us. No one can look at you and be able to tell you skipped at the fun and troublesome parts of childhood."

"Were you expecting anyone?" Ginny asked, "Could my mother and father have found me here? I'm not sure I'm—" She broke off as Daniel and Blackie entered the room.

"Blackie!" Carolyn started, "Daniel never left Gull Cottage! How did you know about Ginny and the Doctor and Rose?"

Blinking, the pastor looked in bewilderment at the occupants of the room. "Huh?" he asked eloquently.

"You're home early, and — here," Carolyn went on. "I just assumed someone told you about Ginny and—"

"Nobody has TOLD me anything," Blackie cut in. "I just had this odd feeling that I was needed, the meeting was deadly dull anyway, and this afternoon was all breakout sessions, so I claimed a small emergency and left. I decided I better start at Gull Cottage, and go elsewhere, if needed. I wasn't really lying though. I FELT needed."

"He gets the brains from my side of the family," Jess winked.

"ESP or something like it, too," Blackie grinned, and then watched as Daniel morphed back to his usual bearded face. "Uh — Daniel—" he began.

"Yes?"

"Well," he stammered, "My ghost-dar isn't dinging, but you are — you just—"

Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, Daniel stated, "I'm used to Dash accusing me of projecting, but now mortals are making that claim?"

"I didn't say it was YOU," Blackie huffed, "I just had a FEELING I was needed. By someone who knows about spirits, I assume. I was talking about your beard, not projecting thoughts," he went on, glancing toward Ginny. "We haven't met, have we?"

"No. Everyone I've ever met, except for Captain Jack, is in this room."

"Uh, I don't understand. You've — you have to know a few people, even if you were locked in a closet all your life, and WHO is Captain Jack?" he turned toward Daniel. "Friend of yours, Captain? That would make—?"

"—Ginny," the girl supplied.

"—Ginny here a ghost; and I know she isn't."

"Now, Blackie, people who are not ghosts have met ghosts, as you well know," Carolyn chided in a teasing tone.

"Uh, right. I meant; is the other Captain a ghost? Where is he? Ah — help?"

Before anyone could answer, Carolyn asked, "How many of the family can we round up quickly? I bet Ginny will get tired of repeating this, so could we get a meeting assembled? At least of the other ghosts and they can pass the word along?"

"I doubt Adam can get away at the moment," Jess supplied, "Which means 'no' for Candy, too." She shifted her daughter in her arms again.

"Look, I don't want to be any bother," Ginny stammered. "I just sort of — landed here and thought I could locate my parents. You said Blackie has a way to get in touch with them; can't we just do that?"

"If they're church members, they're in the directory, not to mention the white pages, which everyone has. I don't think Schooner Bay has any unlisted numbers," Blackie said.

"She means the Doctor and Rose," Daniel explained. "Rose left the number of their super-phone with you."

"WHAT?"

"As the band leader said, 'one more time'," Jess remarked under her breath as Carolyn explained.

XXX

After hearing the story, the young man nodded. "I won't pretend to understand HOW you came to be, but it's neat that you did," he flashed a grin. "I don't have the number ON me or memorized, but I can either run home and get it, or — could I prevail upon our good leader to pop my address book to me? It's in the top right drawer on my desk, with envelopes, stationary, and so forth."

"Wait!" Ginny blurted out, and then in response to the querulous looks, clarified, "What if — they don't want me? I know Mum is very young, not old enough to have a daughter, or son for that matter, who looks as old as I do, and I can just hear Dad saying he doesn't like domestic. If I comprehend the word, a child is domestic, but since I fell off of Captain Jack's arm, I have no other time or place to go to."

Tugging one ear, Daniel smiled gently. "My dear girl, I was an expert at avoiding the domestic, then I experienced it and found it a joy. If I can reform on the subject, anyone can."

"And, if they do not want you—" Carolyn began, taking a deep breath and glancing at her husband, "—then, we have adopted another Jenny before. Having one with each spelling might be fun."

"I can change my name?"

"If you like," Carolyn agreed. "But it's not necessary."

"Actually, there might be competition to have you as a daughter," Blackie mused. "Look, Molly and Sean, as well as Bronwyn, all regret not having children while they were in the flesh, and I know it pains Aunt Lynne that she can't give Uncle Dash a child at her age, and with him being a ghost."

"This is true, and I would begrudge none of them a chance to have such a splendid daughter," Daniel agreed.

"Maybe I should wait a bit before telephoning—" Ginny faltered. "I mean, calling him out of the blue and saying come to Schooner Bay and pick me up? It's not exactly a routine request."

"The Doctor and Rose don't exactly have a routine lifestyle," Jess quipped.

"Hello Miss Pot, meet Mrs. Kettle," Blackie commented, "As if we do?"

"Yeah, well, maybe, but we don't hop around as much; not all of us, at any rate, and we stay in the same time zone."

"Well, it sounds like you'll have family, whether here or on the TARDIS," Blackie announced. "I'd be pleased to have you as a cousin. So, with that worry handled, do you want me to make the call?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes. And then, if they don't want me, or we don't hit it off, or don't think I should travel with them we can talk about making other plans. I have to be somewhere."

"Right, we can only cross one ocean at a time," Daniel approved. A second later, a black leather notebook was in his hand. "Is this your address book, Reverend?"

Blackie nodded. "It is," and reached for the phone.

"Wait a minute," Jess said, glancing at Abby, still in Carolyn's arms. "I was just thinking — I don't think you should tell the Doctor or Rose they suddenly have a daughter over the phone, super or not. It might be better if, barring emergencies, you just ask them to come here. You know, say it is important, and can't be said long distance, but not tell them exactly what's going on."

"And they need to get here quickly," Daniel added firmly.

"But what can I say if they ask me what the problem is? I don't lie really well — skirt an issue, maybe, like not shouting from the pulpit that some of the most valued, lively members of my parish and family are — bodily challenged."

"Just tell them it's just not something you can tell them on the phone," Carolyn suggested.

Blackie made a face. "Do you think I can get away with that? It's not like someone could tap their phone."

"Someone might," Jess protested. "Rose mentioned something about Daleks. They sound nasty, and there were those Cyber-somethings, too."

"And, you never know who could be listening on this end," Carolyn added. "I know we don't have to dial through Millie any longer, it's not totally automated; humans do run things."

"All right, you have a point," he shrugged, "Well, here goes nothing." He picked up the princess phone on the side table and carefully punched in thirteen numbers. He waited a moment. "It's ringing," he whispered.

A couple of seconds later, a voice came on the line. "Blackwood Algernon O'Ryan! Fancy hearing from you! How is everything? Has Jess had her baby? Did you guys just love _Jedi?_ Have you—?"

"Doctor, hang on. Yes, Jess has had Abby, we loved the movie, and everything is going fine, BUT there's a slight emergency matter here that requires your presence, and Rose's, immediately, or sooner."

"Can it wait, by any chance? We were on our way to Barcelona — the planet, not the city in Spain, to see the dogs with no noses. I promised Rose."

Blackie thought for a split second about if there was anything more specific he could say, and then concluded there was not. "Trust me, you don't want to hear this over the phone, it needs to be in person, and it's about BOTH of you."

There was a pause. Blackie could faintly hear the Doctor saying something to Rose, and then he came back on the line.

"Rose says all right, but, oi! She isn't happy. I hope you have a good reason — though of course it is always nice to see you all; Maybe even as much fun as the dogs with no noses. But it'd be really a tough call. Noses; you can tell that joke all day and it's STILL funny."

"There aren't any dogs like that?"

"No, just parakeets."

"Parakeets don't have noses on any planet."

"I didn't mean noses, I meant beaks."

"Look, I'm not trying to push, but how soon can you be here? I mean you weren't planning on saving the world on Barcelona, were you? Relatively soon?"

"I could arrive last week."

"Smart guy. But then I wouldn't be here, I would be at a cotillion, and your d— look, anytime is good." He glanced at Ginny's suddenly panicked face. "How about— in a half-hour by our clock?"

"Sure, just tell me what the date and time is there. Need to set the coordinates."

Quickly Blackie rattled them off.

"So we will see you shortly?"

"Yes, but don't we get one hint?"

"Nope. You need a surprise or two. Besides, you wouldn't give Adam a hint about Abby."

"But I know when to give hints and when not to; Time Lord and all that."

"No, Doctor. To quote you, I think, or nearly, telling you beforehand could make worlds implode or something."

"Now that's not nice, Blackwood, using my own words against me."

"I never promised to be nice all the time."

"But you are a man of the cloth. You're supposed to be."

"That's a myth, started by someone who is NOT a man of the cloth. Trust me," he grinned, thinking of Reginald Nyland and Penelope Hassenhammer, "Sometimes you have to be — not nice. Read Galatians if you don't believe me, or any of the prophets. For that matter, was Jesus being nice when he called people vipers and white-washed tombs? Not in my book he wasn't."

"Okay, okay, point made. We will be there in a couple of minutes our time, half-an-hour yours."

"Great." Turning from the phone, Blackie made the announcement. "Daniel, could you pick up some bananas? I have a feeling the Doctor might want a daiquiri. Even good news this profound might require it."

The Captain shook his head. "Madeira is more appropriate to celebrate something like this; however, if he wants to imbibe like a poodle, so be it."

"A poodle?" Ginny frowned. "Isn't that a sort of canine?" Her eyes strayed to Dakota who obligingly slunk over to curl against the girl's legs. Instinctively, her hand strayed down to bury itself in the shaggy coat. Not to be left out, Tribble and D.C. began winding around her ankles.

"I don't have enough hands to pet them all," Ginny protested.

"I'll take Tribble," Blackie offered, scooping up the cat. "D.C. is still convinced 'Kota is 'Mommy' and hangs close all the time."

"Seaman Matthews reporting for duty, sir!" a voice announced seconds before Tristan appeared. Seeing Ginny though, he almost popped back out. "Sorry, sir, I forgot to—"

"Be at peace, Tris," Daniel smiled. "Ginny knows about ghosts; it's a long story that will soon be retold, so be patient."

"What can we do for you?" Carolyn asked.

Relieved, but curious, Tristan turned to her, "Mrs. Captain, I felt Captain Gregg projecting; so did Sean and Dash, but they're both tied up, so I got elected to come check on things. Besides, I need to ask if I can store the rocking horse that Dave, Sean, and I have just finished making for Amberly's second birthday here, since her party will be at Gull Cottage."

"Of course you may," Carolyn nodded.

"Super."

"Dad?" Ginny asked suddenly, and then shook her head. "No, you just look like — like one of him."

Confused beyond words, Tristan looked around the room at all his friends. "I didn't do it, honest. I couldn't have."

"We know," Jess promised.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," Tris went on, turning back to Ginny. "Tristan Q. Matthews, at your service."

"What does the 'Q' mean?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Nothing, really, or anything; take your pick. I never remembered having a middle name, so I gave myself an unusual initial. Nothing more unusual than Q unless it is X, or Z, maybe. Found out later, when my brother and I were reunited, it was really Cuchulain. I don't acknowledge that name; in fact I am not even sure I can really pronounce it."

"I made up my name, too," Ginny nodded. "Well, me and Captain Jack."

Reflex made Tristan look around even as Carolyn assured him, "Jack is not here."

He nodded.

"And he's nothing like Captain Gregg, at least from what I could tell," Ginny added, "But my name, well, it's a shortened version of regenerate or generated? Because, I guess, in a way that is what I did."

"We'll explain when her parents arrive," Daniel stated firmly. "Now then, if you wish to make yourself useful, Tristan, pop to a grocer and fetch some bananas."

Though clearly puzzled by the abrupt request, the youngest ghost could not conceive of anything other than to obey the Captain who owned his allegiance. "Right away, sir. How many?"

"Enough to make a few banana daiquiris," Daniel answered.

"Get lots," Ginny piped up. "Bananas are good."

"Right." A moment later he was gone.

"My parents should be here soon," Ginny sighed. "Suddenly I wish I was dressed differently."

"Rose has never dressed up," Blackie pointed out, "Not when she's called on us. The first time I met your dad, he was in jeans and a black leather jacket, then he began wearing a suit, but with sneakers, the second most casual shoe on this world. The first would be thongs. I don't know what he's worn in his past, but formal does not strike me as being him."

"And as another — friend of ours figured out, only recently, and he is much older than you, being who you are, is not always about the way you dress, although in some cases it can give you a new outlook," Daniel added.

"Sometimes that outlook is even catching," Jess winked. "If you really want to change, though, er — stand up. I can't tell which of the ladies in the family is closest to your size."

The girl did so; Jess looked at her appraisingly, and grinned. "Jenny is the closest in size, but her coloring is more like Candy's."

"Pity we can't pop clothes," Mrs. Gregg remarked, glancing at her husband in loving annoyance. He and his crew never had to worry about what to wear. Though not a clothes fiend, Carolyn did envy, from time to time, the ghosts' ability to just look at or think of some kind of outfit and it materialize on them instantly.

"I'm not sure even I would have time to get to Jenny's, explain why the need for an outfit, and get back here before the Doctor and Rose arrive," Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Wait a minute!" Jess cried, "I just remembered! I have some of clothes of Candy's in the car! I sew and or mend for her, she baby-sits for me." She shrugged. "I told you I go stir crazy at home."

"If you need a back-up sitter, I have a lot of ironing and my cooking skills are almost as bad as Barnaby's," Blackie piped up. "Unlike your exemplary ones."

"We'll talk about it. But before we do, could one of you go get the clothes that are in my car? I was going to call and see if Adam had time for lunch with us and take them to Candy at the same time."

"Glad to." But as Blackie reached the front door and opened it, the occupants of Gull Cottage heard a familiar sound. The TARDIS materializing into the front yard.

"Too late," Carolyn announced.

"That's them, isn't it?" Ginny asked, "Should I meet them, or stay here?"

"Stay," Daniel suggested. "You have no reason to hide."

"No — I mean should I go to the door?"

"Let Blackie bring them in."

"Hello-hello-hello!" the Doctor grinned, entering the living room, Rose following. "Carolyn! How wonderful to see you again! "Jessamyn! Didn't I tell you that would have a lovely perfect baby? Abigail Lynne, right? She'll certainly grow up to—" he stopped himself. "—Whoops, almost let the cat out of the bag that time!"

"Oi! And you better stop it!" Rose Tyler made a face. "Sometimes, 'e talks too fast, or too much! OR both! But what can you do when you love the guy?"

"Grin and bear it," Jess and Carolyn chorused fondly.

Daniel's brows shot up, but before he could retort, Tristan reappeared. "I DID check to make sure no landlubbers were aboard," the young ghost announced. "This time, anyway."

"What is that on your face?" the Doctor asked, frowning at the beard that had suddenly appeared on Tristan's normally clean-shaven features.

"Well, I thought it'd be better if I didn't look like you used to look," Tris explained somewhat sheepishly.

"Did anyone in town notice you had grown one overnight?" Jess asked.

"I didn't put it on until I got home," Tristan protested. "I do have some sense." Making a face, he added, "Didn't think it looked all THAT bad."

"It doesn't," Carolyn assured him. "Actually, it looks very nice."

"Yeah, it does," Rose agreed. "Makes you look older, more distinguished."

"Maybe I'll keep it," he mused.

"All well and good, and maybe next regeneration, may it be a long time in coming, I'll have one," the Doctor babbled, "Never tried having a hairy face before. All of it's been on the top; should've seen my fourth and eighth selves. Now, I really had hair then. All teeth and curls, I was. But, I'm assuming that you did not summon us here to discuss facial hair or any other kind of — cosmetic emergency." He paused for a half a breath. "It's the cosmos, not cosmetology, I deal in, you know."

"Yes, we are aware of that," Daniel nodded. "You might want to sit down."

Suddenly, Rose said, "Uh, I think we might have — Doctor, er — John, we don't know—" Her gaze was focused on Ginny.

Winding down, the Time Lord followed her look. "Oops. This — this is Rose Tyler and I'm John Smi—" he began, breaking off abruptly. "Impossible; you can't be a Time Lord. I'm the only one." Shaking his head, he went on in a soft tone, "But, it's there, in my head. You are. We always know each other. How did you get away from Gallifrey?" A desperate hunger lit his eyes, longing for something he did not dare hope to find.

"Wouldn't the word be Time Lady?" Blackie asked.

"It's like saying mankind, but taking in women, too," the Doctor explained absently.

"Doctor, Rose," Carolyn said softly, "This is Ginny — your daughter."

"What?" The Doctor yelped, "What, WHAT, _**WHAT!!"**_

"You might want to take a deep breath, Doctor," Blackie smiled.

"Good question, really," the Time Lord nodded slowly, "I don't know, but she has to be that, I guess."

"SHE IS right here, you know," Ginny cut in, annoyed to be spoken of in the third person.

"She's definitely related to your mother, Rose," the Doctor winked. "My apologies, but it is a bit hard to take in that we will have a child, that we have had one, that is." Instinctively, he rumpled his thick brown hair into further disorder. "Tenses can get terribly mixed up when one is discussing moving about in chronology the way you lot move across ordinary geometric dimensions."

"I can see where they would," Carolyn agreed. "By the way, your daughter does have a name; Ginny."

"That's pretty," Rose mused. "I'd always thought I'd name a daughter something like Lauren, or maybe Diana? But, Jennifer is good."

"Ginny, with a G. It's short for generated, really," Ginny replied quickly. "Captain Jack named me."

"Generated? Like re-GENERATED?" the Doctor pounced on the words even as Rose gasped, "Jack? Jack Harkness?"

"He found me on Game Station — that's where I was — where I began to live."

"Let's take it from the top, shall we?" the Doctor suggested. "How could you have met Jack Harkness? He's dead."

"And how can I have had a baby?" Rose added, "We haven't, I mean we—"

"I told you, I came into being on Game Station," Ginny repeated. "And, he was there; you healed him when you rescued Dad, and when he kissed you, the energies made me."

"But HOW?" the Doctor said helplessly, "I've never heard of anything like this happening before!"

"I've never dreamed of tree people, or a lady shaped like a trampoline, or meeting Charles Dickens, either," Rose said softly. "It would seem anything is possible. She has your nose, Doctor."

Whipping out a pair of geeky glasses, the Doctor peered at his alleged offspring. "Hmm. Yeah, this incarnation's anyway. Hair's more like number — five or six. Or yours, for that matter, Rose."

"Do parents always talk about you in the third person?" Ginny demanded, "I'm still here. Besides — I only have vague memories of the other you's — your last two, anyway. I thought I looked like your fourth incarnation, or what might be called the fifth you?" She glanced toward Tris. "Like him."

"Which is why I sprouted a beard, rather suddenly," the ghost inserted. "Well, I had been considering it, but this was an EXCELLENT excuse to try it."

"I like it," Ginny nodded. Do all ghosts have beards?"

"Not all of us, especially not the feminine ones," Daniel winked. "And, not all the time among those who do." So saying, he shifted his features to resemble his alter-ego, Daniel Miles, and then back again.

"Face works both ways," Jess chuckled. "Wish I could make my hair look decent that fast!"

"Me, too," Carolyn agreed.

"Ginny," Rose spoke up. "I'm sorry; we weren't trying to insult you. I don't know about the Doctor, but I suppose I am — well — Oi!" she cried, "I have a daughter!" She took a tentative step forward to her child.

Anticipating the way things were headed, the Captain popped a box of tissues into one hand and stood by to dispense them. Seeing this, the Doctor reached into one coat pocket and withdrew one as well, though how such a large item had fit there was a mystery.

Reaching her daughter, Rose hugged Ginny tight and the tears started to flow. "Mum's going to be so surprised!"

"She's going to slap me again!" the Doctor said, his voice cracking, as he, too, reached his daughter and embraced her, and Rose. "Except she can't, really," His face brightened. A frown wrinkled his brow. "Though, I would not put it past Jacqueline Anita Suzanne Prentiss Tyler to figure out a way. If _**anyone**_ can think of a way to slap a bloke who is in another universe, it's your grandmother. Love to see her face when she finds out. She'll say she's too young to be one. I can hear it now." As if to prove that, he winced.

"She has a baby recently herself," Rose hiccoughed. "My sister, remember?"

"Yeah, I've not quite worked out if she's your half-sister or full sister since both of you have Pete Tyler as a dad, but not the same Pete Tyler, exactly."

"Ahem, back on the subject at hand," Blackie suggested.

"Right, then," the Doctor agreed briskly. "Look, Ginny, I'm so sorry if my reaction was less than you might have hoped. Not every day a chap finds out that he has a newborn, grown daughter, you know, especially when there hasn't been any—"

Daniel had to struggle to keep in a laugh. He was strongly reminded of the time he had tried to explain the birds and bees to Jonathan.

"I suppose not," Ginny agreed.

"Unless you read Mills and Boone romances, happens all the time in them," Rose commented wryly, then added, "Was Jack okay, then, when you saw him last?" in an effort to find something less tension producing to talk about. She had a million questions and thoughts racing through her mind, but no idea how to express most of them. As thrilling as it might be to find out that what was between her and the Doctor, HER Doctor, was so powerful it could become the vehicle for a miracle like this, it scared her and made the young woman sad, too. She wouldn't get to see all the growing up years that Ginny had never had, not see her off to school for the first time, or play dolls with her. Rose wasn't the June Cleaver type, but part of her had always wanted to have a little girl. Now, she did, but she didn't as well.

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "We had something to drink and decided on my name and then he said that Dad didn't know about all his gadgets and he showed me his personal chrono-transporter — it looked like a wristwatch — we took off — went flying through space and time, but without a TARDIS. I was starting to focus on all the memories of both of you — your memories are in my head, but scrambled a bit — and I fell off and landed here, on the beach." She shrugged. "I knew about — remembered Gull Cottage and somehow I knew that I would be welcome and somehow they would know how to find you."

"Well — good."

"So, here I am," she added lamely.

"And here we are," her dad echoed.

"You found us, and it didn't take twenty years," Rose added, holding out her hand, as the Ninth Doctor had to her what seemed like such a long time before.

Hesitantly, Ginny took it. Nobody said anything for a moment, and then, finally, the girl spoke. "You do want me, then? If you don't — if you aren't ready, Captain Gregg and his family say I am welcome to stay here."

Silently, Daniel, Carolyn, Tris, Blackie, and Jess nodded.

"Would you rather stay here, have a more normal life?" the Doctor asked.

"Or as normal as one can be when you are acquainted with spirits?" Jess added.

"I don't really know what normal is," Ginny answered. "All I have are yours and Mum's memories. Going by that, I would rather be with you — planets to explore, you know."

"Worlds to save?" the Doctor asked, quirking a brow.

"Well, yeah."

"But surely not just yet; you are more than welcome to stay and visit for a while," the Captain invited.

"You mean, before we ALL — three of us leave?" Ginny asked quickly. "It is very nice here, but if Mum and Dad want me to come, I would rather go with them."

"Of course you would," Jess agreed. "That's to be understood."

"I'd love to stay for a bit, and see everyone," Rose nodded, "We haven't had much of a chance to say hullo." She glanced around the room. "Haven't even admired the new Pierce. You know the Doctor wouldn't tell me whether it was a boy or girl, either."

"No one, besides me, that is, that couldn't be helped, the knowing I mean, should have known before Adam and Jess," the Time Lord insisted, "Only right that the parents know first. I suppose maybe the gynecologist knew, but doctor-patient confidentiality made that not count — much."

"You didn't know that you were going to have a daughter," Jess grinned, glancing down at her own child, "You should have seen the LOOK on your face!"

"I didn't know I was going to have a child, period!"

Jess glanced first at Daniel and then at Carolyn. "You know, I can see it in his eyes. I think he's got 'daddy shock.' Adam will never admit it, but he had it for a little while, too." She shifted her daughter in her arms and sniffed. "Oops. I think I need to change the baby. "Hey, at least you were spared this part, you guys." Standing, she continued. "I'm going to borrow the downstairs guest room for a minute, if nobody minds." Then she winked. "Of course, Doctor, Rose, if you feel you have missed anything — interesting, you can take care of it for me!"

"Oh, that's quite all right, you go ahead," he demurred.

"Chicken," Blackie commented. "Even I have learned how to do that! I just hold my breath!"

"I'd like to see," Ginny commented, squeezing both her parent's hands and letting them go, "May not get another chance."

"We certainly HOPE you'll visit here, often," Carolyn protested. "It won't be mandatory that you show up at baby-changing times, but it'll probably happen any time there is one in the house."

"Abby, anyway," Jess laughed, "Jen has started gently potty-training Amberly, you know." She nodded to Ginny. "Come and learn."

As they turned to go, Rose followed. In response to the Doctor's look, she said, "Well, I haven't been around a baby since the last time I sat for someone and that baby was three and past this stage." She smiled. At least we will have the fun of designing Ginny's room on the TARDIS, that is, unless the TARDIS does it herself!"

"It cooperates with the occupant," the Doctor replied, running a hand through his hair again, sending it into even further disarray. "But listen: can we agree on one thing, please, Rose? No candy pink bedrooms and no Barbies!"

Jess smiled and headed toward the bedroom while Ginny shot her father a questioning look and Rose grinned. "Oh, come, Doctor. Just a few! The collector ones: you know: _Camelot, Lord of the Rings, My Fair Lady _and _the Wizard of Oz."_

"Collector Barbies?" Tris scratched his head. "I thought I had all the girl toys down, trying to be a good uncle, you know, but I don't remember seeing any of those. Where do I get one or two? Sounds right up Amberly's alley, and really; both girls MUST have the _Lady_ ones, all things considered." He nodded toward the Captain, who had played Higgins.

"Whoops!" Rose grabbed Ginny's hand. "Forget I said that!" They started to follow Jess to the bedroom.

"Probably won't affect the state of the nation," the Doctor shrugged, "But I don't think they will be out for another ten-twelve years or so, Tris. Sorry. We can get them for Ginny, if Rose insists, but I can't bring them back for your girls."

"Ten isn't too old to have dolls," Daniel frowned. "Is it?"

"I suppose not," the Doctor frowned, "Although I believe Rose explained to me that you don't really play with the collector ones. They are more for looking at."

"Then our girls need two sets," Carolyn spoke up. "One for playing and one for looking."

Not quite out of the room yet, Rose turned back. "Mum used to get all kinds of catalogues; one was from the Barbie place. Trust me on this; you will not want the girls to play with the collector ones. Not at a thirty-five quid each, which is a lot more in US dollars, isn't it?"

"SO, we'll get them some plainer ones TO play with," Jess shrugged. "That's what dolls are meant for."

"Actually, the modern fashion doll was used to display dressmaker's clothes when it was first conceived — er — dreamed up," the Doctor cut in, using his most teacherly voice. "Ruth Handler was the one who translated the concept into a plaything. Up until then—"

"Doctor, they don't need the history of Barbie," Rose sighed. "I swear, ask him the time and he'll tell you how to build a watch."

"No, I'd give you a multiple choice of which planet."

"Now he sounds like my brother," Tris grinned.

"Nonsense — I don't talk that fast."

"Do, too!" Rose giggled, and ducked toward the bedroom with Ginny on her heels.

XXX

"This will only take a few minutes," Jess said, as she laid Abby down on the bed. "Then maybe we can talk for a little, alone, without the guys."

"Are you mad at them?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"No, we just like girl talk," Carolyn laughed.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I love the Doctor, and traveling, but I have missed my mates back home. Sometimes men just don't get it."

"Get — it?" Ginny wrinkled her brow.

"Just — stuff," Rose answered, her frown mirroring Ginny's, "They can be lovable, and wonderful, but they don't see things the way women do."

"We don't see things as they do either, do we?"

"No, we don't," Carolyn smiled. "Which is why when you find that special someone that you can love and live with, it is everything."

"Oh." She scratched her head. "What did you want to talk about in here with the baby instead of in the living room?"

"Not so much with the baby," Jess chuckled, removing the baby's wet diaper. "She just needed to be changed. But I — we thought maybe you might want to ask your mum some things without your dad being around."

"So he can't correct me," Rose grinned.

"Correct you — how?" Ginny asked, "It is hard sorting out both of your memories at the same time."

"We sometimes see things differently," Rose grinned.

"I hear you on that," Carolyn nodded. "Working on our book of memories, Daniel and I have a few of those moments."

"Nothing serious, though?" Jess asked, "Adam's still worried about you to getting into a really big tangle, you know."

"He can rest easy. We haven't had any serious clashes."

"Have you written about Vanessa or the Monkey Puzzle tree yet?"

"Vanessa, yes, Monkey Puzzle, no."

"If you get through that with the marriage intact, he'll stop worrying." Jess finished mopping Abby's behind, slid a new diaper under the wiggling baby, and quickly powdered her. "I can't wait to read the book though, both versions."

"What book?" Rose and Ginny asked in unison.

"If you haven't heard of it in the future, I hope we aren't wasting our time," Carolyn shrugged. "Daniel and I decided to write a fictional account of our first two years here. Change the names and some locations — and publish it under an alias."

"Why an alias?"

"Because we don't want anyone to get the idea that a ghost haunting Gull Cottage was true after all. It took me years to discourage those thoughts. We were taking our cue from the _All Creatures Great and Small _books. You know — Herriot wasn't the vet's real name and the brothers' last name wasn't Farnon, though sometimes I think Dave and Jenny wish it was."

Rose nodded. "I remember that. I loved those books and really wanted to go meet 'im, then I found out the names weren't the same and that James Herriot di— that is, really valued his privacy. Besides, I lived nowhere near him. At least, not that I could make out. He disguised where he lived and practiced, too."

"Do you have his books on the TARDIS?" Ginny asked, "I know the name because I have your memories, but I don't know them all by heart, or anything—"

"—Because I don't," Rose finished. "Yeah, they are there, along with a library you can't even imagine." She rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering about that," Jess interjected, "Being a teacher, a history teacher, I would love to spend just a half an hour in that library, but I suppose it is out of the question?"

"Well, he might let you look at books that have been published or even very soon to being published, but I know he locked up the last _Harry Potter_ book behind a dead-lock seal so I can't read it until it comes out. Even if I could get that sonic screwdriver away from him, that's the only kind of lock it can't jimmy."

"Who is _Harry Potter?"_ Carolyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Turning white then red, Rose gulped. "Me and my big mouth. I didn't say that. Forget I ever said it."

"How many years will we go nuts wondering now that we've heard it?" Jess asked.

"Fifteen," Rose squeaked. "Maybe it won't hurt to tell you a little. It's a really popular series of books that kids read, but adults are nutty about them, too."

"Like the _Narnia _books?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, sorta,"

"Or maybe _Henry Radcliffe?"_

"That's closer. Mum read those to me."

"It will give me something to look forward to — and something new for Jane Shoemaker to fuss about."

"Do I have to wait fifteen years before I can read it, too?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so," Rose smiled.

"When do I get to see the TARDIS?" the girl pressed, "You will make room for me, you can, can't you?"

"We could take a small town with us and not get crowded, probably."

"It's that big?" The girl's eyes widened. "I have — impressions of it. But the looks keep changing. Sometimes everything is white, very sterile, then sometimes more brown and coral tones, and the floor — you can see through it, but not like glass, more like a grid."

"It can be both," Rose nodded. "As many alien places as I've been, it's the most fascinating of them all, and what's even better is, it's my home."

"Very few people can say that about home," Carolyn mused, glancing around. "Of course, ever since moving here, I've felt that way."

"Like Neil Diamond says, home can be the most excellent place of all," Jess agreed. "Though I WILL NOT try to sing it, for the sake of my infant's delicate ears, if nothing else." Looking thoughtful she added, "It's true, if you're happy there, even if it's not a magical time machine or comes with its own legends. My house was virtually built by love, so that combined with my darling Adam and Missy here make it — to borrow from the Captain, a palace."

Silence fell, and then Rose spoke up almost shyly, "Carolyn, could I speak to you, for just a minute, alone?"

"Of course," the older woman affirmed, and led her to the small bathroom attached to what had been Martha's room once.

"What do you need?"

Blowing wayward hair from her eyes, Rose began, "I really like Ginny and I've always thought I'd be a mum, someday, but I never figured it'd be so soon or sudden, or that she'd be grown when I got her, practically my age. I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I feel like I've missed so much and that we've both been — cheated, somehow."

Carolyn rubbed the back of her neck. "I may not be the one to talk to about this, Rose. My husband was the one that inherited two children instead of begatting children of his own, as he had planned."

"But you inherited Jenny, your foster daughter. You said so."

"That I did," Carolyn smiled. "And she was Ginny's age, more or less, wasn't she?"

"I guess. You did tell me that, I think, at Christmas."

"Rose, Jenny came to us at seventeen. She was about a half a year away of graduating high school early — the girl is brilliant — when her parents were killed, suddenly, violently and permanently — neither became a ghost — by a drunk driver. She wasn't a child, but it didn't take me long to see that she still needed parental figures and guidance. That was Daniel and me. I think you will find that may be the case with Ginny, too. And I am not just saying that because their names are almost the same."

"Did Jenny get treated any differently than your two kids?"

"We did try to make sure she felt welcome and take special care because of her loss."

"Well, yeah, but I mean — I don't know what I mean. Did you let her get away with more because she was like — adopted?"

Carolyn shook her head.

"No. She was older, so naturally she had a few more privileges than Candy and Jonathan, and—" The older woman smiled. "We did have to break it to her about Daniel, Sean and Dash, et al immediately, rather than waiting, like we did with Candy and Martha. Jonathan and I had both met the Captain on our first day."

"Did Candy or Martha mind that? I mean, them being kept in the dark, but your Jenny getting told right away?"

"They both used to tease Daniel about it, but to my knowledge, they haven't really held it against Daniel, Jenny, or me. They understood the necessity of it, and were just happy they didn't have to dodge around the issue, I think. Though to be honest, during our first two years, Jonathan never fibbed and said that Daniel didn't exist. He kept saying he did, but Candy and Martha just kept thinking that he was talking about his "imaginary friend." An involuntary giggle escaped. "Jon has always been a bottomless pit, so he might have been just trying to avoid no dessert for two weeks, the standard penalty for lying."

"My mum always said no telly," Rose sighed. "Think I'll ever have to ground Ginny? Will I have anything to teach her, since she absorbed so much knowledge already from the Doctor and me? I know nothin', compared to that time-traveling bloke in the other room."

Placing a maternal arm around Rose, Carolyn gave her a half-hug and then replied, "Yes. What mothers and fathers teach isn't about knowledge, facts, etcetera so much as about — emotions, or how to use what knowledge you have, things that can't be taught like they were courses in school. I can tell you have taught the Doctor a lot, and he has much more knowledge than even the brightest human."

"I — I have?" Rose blinked through the tears suddenly standing in her eyes.

"I am sure of it."

Rose gave Carolyn another enthusiastic hug. I'm so glad you think so! Been operatin' mostly on guess work and instinct." She suddenly looked more hopeful. "Think that's what parents do?"

"And remembering what our parents did."

"Don't know if I want to remember ALL of what Mum did," Rose grinned. "First time she met the Doctor, she slapped 'im. 'Course, that was the other one." She gave a lopsided grin. "Mum — she did her best to teach me right from wrong, and didn't badmouth, my dad, who died when I was just a baby in nappies. I met them, back when they'd just married, and I could tell she spent most of the time mad at him, but when she told me about him, she always said how wonderful he was. It's weird, you know, having Pete as my step-dad when he's identical to my dad, you could even say they're the same person, almost, only he IS what she always claimed Dad was."

"Well, next time your Doctor regenerates, it might scare Ginny and between seeing it happen before plus your — situation with Pete will make it easier for you to help her get through it."

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "though I hope we won't have to deal with that for a long time. I wasn't ready when it happened before, and if it happens again, it would still be like losing him forever. Not the same as with your bloke, where he can change back any time he wants."

"Though that can take getting used to!"

Rose grinned, and then looked thoughtful. "There's a scrapbook on the TARDIS — shows what he looked like in all his other bodies. I could show her those — even if she has our memories and—" Rose's eyes grew wide. "I just thought of something! Ginny — she's half Gallifreyan, but half human! Do you suppose she will regenerate, too? And if she can, how? Maybe she only half-regenerates? Or maybe she regenerates, but doesn't change form? Or maybe she will only get half as many lives?"

"That's a question for the Doctor."

"Or she could not get any extra lives," Rose tapped her chin. "Blimey. The Doctor is going to be theorizing all over the place."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mum — Rose?" Ginny called, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jess echoed. "Ginny has had a lesson in baby-holding, but Abby wants to take a nap."

"We'll be right out," Carolyn answered, and winked at Rose. "We'll give the men a few more minutes and then go back to the living room."

"Sure," she shrugged, adding with a shy smile, "Thanks."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the other room, the men were still talking.

"I do NOT talk that fast!" the Doctor said again. "Really, now."

"There is a resemblance in your rate of speech, especially when one factors in that Bronwyn has slowed Sig down, albeit only slightly," the Captain mused.

"Do not," the Doctor sulked. Glancing at the now closed door, he sighed, "I haven't been a father in — centuries. And it was a son then. I may know how to calculate the cube root of a singularity, reverse the polarity on any electronic device, and what to do about huon-particles, but being a parent and to a girl? This is. Well, to quote Rogers and Hammerstein; _'You can have fun with a son, but you've got to be a FATHER to a girl'!"_

"If you had known that kissing Rose would produce a child, would you have done anything differently?" Blackie asked quietly.

"What? Oh, no. Had to do it, didn't I? And, Ginny's — she seems to be — to be nice and all that. I'd just gotten used to the idea that I was the only one of my kind, and now I'm not. It's scary and wonderful and very, very strange."

"You are still the only one of your kind; Ginny is half-human," Daniel pointed out.

"Right, which will make it a medical nightmare if she ever needs a physician," the Time Lord nodded. "Good grief, I sound like McCoy. That will never do. I can't become a _Star Trek_ joke. Next thing you know, I'll be saying 'I'm a Doctor, not a bricklayer.' Then, it'll be 'he's dead, Jim.' If Rose just hadn't called me Spock, I'd never have started thinking about it."

"Spock? _Star Trek_ Spock?"

"Yes. Can't go into much detail, but we were in London, during WWII. That's when we met Captain Jack. He had barged in willy-nilly and bolluxed things up. Anyway, somewhere along the line, Rose called me Mr. Spock. Now granted, my Ninth Self did have rather large ears, but I ask you—"

"You're babbling," Blackie commented.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. Talking is something I'm very good at."

"We've noticed," Daniel smiled.

"Too much, it seems."

"Not really," Blackie put in. "Now on Earth, I know there must be thousands of cases of surprised fathers, but you DO have good reason to be."

"Without a doubt you will need some adjustment time," Daniel said thoughtfully. "I know I did with Candy and Jonathan. Several stages, as a matter of fact."

"Ahem, but I must point out that Dave and probably Adam have also experienced — what did Rose call it? — Daddy shock? They even KNEW they would become dads," Tris pointed out. "But, it still discombobulated them, severely. You don't even have to become an official father to go through it. Looking back, I KNOW Siegfried had it when he suddenly found himself the de facto parent of Isolde and me."

Rubbing his jaw, Daniel nodded. "Also, I seem to recall Dash turning pale and repeating 'I'm a — a — father' quite a few times when he got word of his children's births." He chuckled. "Sean was all for dumping a pale of cold water on him to bring him out of it after the fifth time of that in a row."

"Mild-mannered First Mate O'Casey?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"He saves up his temper fits," the Captain explained. "Moreover, I strongly suspect Rose is having 'Mommy Shock,' I believe the term would be in feminine terms."

"I never wanted the TARDIS to get — domestic," the Doctor grumbled.

"I don't think sharing your life and adventures with two people you love is 'domestic'," Blackie pointed out.

The Doctor shook his head. "It isn't that. It's all the — stuff that comes along. You know, nylons hanging up in the bathroom, watching chick-flicks on the DVD player, and either giggling and crying and eating popcorn and chocolate and putting polish on each other's toenails, that sort of thing," he went on.

"What in the seven seas is a chick-flick?" Daniel tugged his ear, bemused.

"I hate it from the name alone," Tris scowled. "Chickens are among the most idiotic creatures that were allowed on the ark. The only thing worse is pigs, naturally."

"No, no, no," the Doctor laughed in spite of himself. "Chick-flicks are girl movies — the kind of movies your wife or girlfriend wants to see, cry over, and see again and discuss in minute detail, but the kind you watch for five minutes and start counting — well if you were in a theater, the number of guide lights on the floor. In your own house, watching a DV — I mean a tape — you would decide cleaning the cobwebs from the ceiling would be more interesting."

"That can be very interesting," Tristan replied seriously. "It's one time Martha won't take a broom to me for floating up there."

"Little less interesting when you can't just float up there," the Doctor frowned. "Anyway, that is more what I meant about domestic."

"You won't have to deal with changing nappies," Tris pointed out.

"Or two a.m. feedings," Blackie put in. "Or any number of gross things."

"I get your drift," the Time Lord nodded. "Still, it is all somewhat bewildering. What if I'm not good at it? I'm a genius at 99.9999999 percent of all things, but what if that's the less than one percent of one percent things I'm a genius at doing badly at?"

"I think you are borrowing trouble," the Captain advised. "No one is perfect one-hundred percent of the time. And not to pry, but you DID say you have been a parent before."

"Centuries ago."

"Parents have been around even longer than that."

The Doctor frowned. "It's less traumatic for you lot to be wrong than it is me."

"OH, I don't know about that," Daniel chuckled. "There was a time, many years ago where I had to pretend to have a very faulty memory to help Jon out with a history essay. And heaven knows I have blundered with Carolyn enough — up to and including it would be better to send her away than to tie her into a relationship with me. Both of those incidents, and many others, were quite traumatic." A thought occurred to him. "Why don't you see this as a new adventure? A new challenge, as it were?"

"I'm always having adventures. That's another thing that worries me; I couldn't bear it if I caused her harm."

"Yet, you do with Rose," Blackie pointed out.

"And past companions. You have spoken of them, too," Tris added. "Didn't you mention one that died crashing into the Earth?"

A shadow crossed his face as the Doctor turned inward for a second, thinking of Katrina and Adric; who had died because of him, and the ill-effects others had suffered. Still, his thought began and continued aloud, "They were and are old enough to know the risks. For all her apparent age, Ginny does not."

"She has the intelligence and memories of both of you combined," Tris pointed out. "I think she knows what she could be in for." With a shrug, he added, "As well as anyone can know that kind of thing. I doubt ordinary humans can get their heads around it."

"She needs to be with you, if at all possible." Daniel said, firmly.

"No matter how dangerous it is," Blackie added. "Growing up, most of my friends were military brats and many of them lived in very dangerous places, at one time or another when their dads were posted there."

"And if you send her away, or leave without her, I think you will regret it the rest of your life — lives," Tris choked out.

"I concur," Daniel nodded gravely.

"I — understand," The Doctor answered, giving Tris a sad, yet thoughtful and knowing look. "I don't think I want to wait and see what might happen."

"Does that mean I can go with you?" a small voice asked from behind them.

The Doctor turned around, guiltily, "Ah Ginny — we—" Her gaze bored into him. Yep, she was definitely Jackie's granddaughter. Next thing you knew, she'd be slapping him. "We were just talking about you."

"I gathered. So are you bringing me along, or leaving me here?" she added, bluntly.

"Do you understand that it won't be all fun and games. We'll spend at least half our time in danger. You won't be able to have dates and go shopping, though I do like shopping, you understand, and do all the normal teen-aged girl stuff?"

"I can't miss what I have never known, and — and if I want to go shopping, I know Mum loves to shop."

"That's another thing. On most human worlds, even though I'm proud to call you my daughter and I'm sure Rose is as well, trying to explain that you are that won't go over well, since you look more like her sister than her daughter. So, we may have to call you that, her sister, or even niece. I might regenerate into an old guy again," he shuddered. "But I could turn up looking younger than you, too."

Ginny scratched her nose. "I hadn't thought about that — you being younger looking. But you could be older, and we will try very hard for you not to have to regenerate."

"I don't set out to get killed," he defended himself. "The Time Lords forced it on me, then I got poisoned twice, fell off a tower, bashed on the head, shot, radiation burns from the destruction of — my home, and then, well, that last one is the one I regret least, all things considered. But I never try to die. I should only be on my first regeneration. It just keeps happening."

"I see," she nodded, "but any way you look, you are still you. That's what Mum told me."

"Because I told her," Blackie added.

"And, I think we proved the point quite well," Daniel chimed in, shifting his face rapidly from Daniel 'Gregg' to 'Miles' to a variety of the visages he had used while Carolyn dated the seventh fleet during their courting years.

"I remember your other looks, Dad," Ginny informed him. "Your memories had all of the others you have been. I don't care if you become the old man, or the guy who looked like one of the bugs."

"She means the Beatles," Rose whispered loudly.

"Right, thanks, or the dandy, or if you are all teeth and curls, a boyish type, dressed like a clown, rather horse faced, Edwardian, or look dangerous. You are you and you are my dad. So, that's good enough." She grinned. "I think it matters more that Mum likes how you look than that I do, anyway."

"Ah, well — we haven't — that is, we aren't really an official couple, so to speak."

"While we're on that subject—" Blackie piped up mischievousness glinting in his eyes.

"Were we, on that subject? What subject was that?" the Doctor babbled.

"Oh, you and Rose," was the answer. "Maybe it's time, since you DO have a child, even if she does not look like one, to tie the knot? Get married? Or don't Time People do that?"

"Well, we do, but not often, really." His eyes cried out for help, as in right now. "And — what about Rose? She's not been born yet, and in her own time, she's legally dead. I'm not even a citizen of this planet!"

"I'm not sure even my brilliant husband could pull off the paperwork on that," Jess noted.

"It's not a lack of wanting to — er — do the right thing," the Doctor blathered. "Or to ah — commit, but it'd be so domestic and there's so very many things that have to be taken into consideration. Rose's family could not be here, well, of course you lot do count as family if you don't take the blood is thicker than water mindset to heart, hearts in my case, but I do not even want to begin to imagine the ballistic response Jackie would have. And since she can't make life miserable for me for making her miss her own daughter's wedding, she'd take it out on Pete, who is a very nice man or Mickey, and really, he might be an idiot, but no one deserves Jackie yelling at them."

"I think I know how Scarlett felt when she slapped Prissy," Daniel whispered to Carolyn.

"Dad, you're babbling," Ginny informed him. "Just say "no" and get it over with."

Pacing, the Doctor argued, "But, it's not saying no as in I'm rejecting your mother, or you, it's — I just can't see how it could possibly ever work. This is all so new and it's wonderful, but there are things you can't just dive into head first. I know, I know, that's what I usually do, but when I do, the TARDIS gets lost, companions go missing, and if this turned into something like that, well, it'd be bigger than a world ending, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe just a bit," Daniel answered, rubbing his jaw. "You'll know when the time is right. "Rose? What about you? I know things have no doubt changed by your time, but, how do you feel?"

"Really don't know," she shrugged. "If we split up, it'd get really hairy."

Ginny turned to her mother. "Are you thinking about it? I thought you loved 'im."

"I do, but in my time, most everyone gets divorced, if they even get married."

"You wouldn't — you and Dad have been through too much! You even came back to this earth after you were sucked into the other one."

"Yeah, but we both have to want it."

Ginny nodded slowly. "I understand — I don't like it, but I understand. So I can't travel with you either?"

Quickly, both of her parents protested. "Of course you can!"

"So even if you don't get married, you'll stay together and I can come?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, all right then!" she grinned. "Fantastic!"

Looking thoughtful, the Doctor sighed. "Now, she says it right. I've tried again and again, but I don't know. The new teeth might be why. I just can't make that word have all the — oomph — I used to."

"What?" Ginny's brows knit together. "What, what?"

"Now, THAT I can say quite well. "Fantastic" worked better for the last me. "Brilliant" fits this mouth better, or maybe it's the ears; sounded better when I had bigger ears. What do you think, Rose? Which me says fantastic best; this me or the other one?"

"Mum didn't raise any idiots, whatever I say would be wrong."

"Great answer," Carolyn laughed. She had once or twice had a similar feeling around her ghost. "But, Doctor — if you wanted to change the subject, you just had to ask."

"Oh, I don't especially want to, sentences just have a habit of getting away from me." He frowned, puzzled. "I start talking and find myself going off in a completely different, yet still fascinating, direction. You know, Blackwood, I met someone once who did that often, someone I bet you've heard of and would enjoy meeting, though it might harm space and time if you did."

"Who?"

"Short fellow with bad eyesight; I'd have fitted him with spectacles, but anachronisms are not healthy. Name was Saul, but I think he preferred Paul."

Clearly impressed, Blackie still tried to play it cool. "Yeah, I would like to meet him, but if I got definitive answers from the guy and used them, and what would the point of getting answer be if I didn't, it could cause damage, I guess. Plus, no one would believe HOW I knew and if I couldn't document what I knew, it would have no credibility and no one would pay attention anyhow. Good grief, you've got me going on tangents now."

"He's infectious that way," Rose nodded.

"Are we having a wedding or not?" Tristan asked. "If we are, I need to assemble the family."

"We aren't," Rose said. "Not right now, anyway. We've got stuff to work out first." She smiled.

"But, there is one thing I CAN do," the Doctor exclaimed suddenly. "One thing that means you are as close to a soul mate as I think I'll find during this regeneration or longer. Most Time Lords did have real names as you lot consider names, not just titles. It's — well, renegades, like the Rani, The Master, The Toymaker, the Doctor, who don't get to use theirs. There is one time and one person to whom we can give our true name, and doing so is almost like giving a wedding ring; Not quite, but its close." Suddenly very serious, he asked, "Rose, will you come here so I can whisper my name to you?"

Without hesitation, she moved closer and leaned in to allow him to say just one word into her ear.

As he pulled away, the Doctor added, "You can't tell anyone, not even Ginny."

"Blimey, mate, I can't even pronounce it, so no worries." Standing on tiptoes, she pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

"Why can't she tell you, and why can't you tell anyone but her?" Tris frowned. "Pardon me if I'm being overly nosy, but I suspect I speak for everyone present."

"Well, that's no secret. As a renegade, a term I strongly object to, half the time anyway, I am not considered anathema, excommunicated, or shunned, but you might say my caste is much lower than your average Time Lord. Didn't keep them from electing me President, twice, or calling on my services whenever an expendable flunky was needed, but it does mean that as a mark of 'shame' I lose the right to a proper name. So, I adopted a title that matched my persona or my dreamed of goal. I can tell the one who is my other half, since essentially, she is a part of my soul."

"So, as a Doctor, you make people or places well?" Ginny asked.

"Either that, or some of my more pompous past lives would say it's Doctor as in one who holds at least one Doctorate degree," he shrugged. "This me figures it's a bit of both." Scratching his head, he added, "To be completely honest though, even someone holding multiple doctorates here would be in the Gallifreyan equivalent of grade school."

"If you're about to start commenting on how stupid humans are—" Rose warned.

"Not stupid, just — limited. But, your thought processes tend to have greater imagination that many of the more sophisticated species, if that's any comfort."

"Then, Ginny's better than both of us," Rose announced smugly. "She's got your brilliant—" She paused to roll her eyes, "—mind, and my imagination."

"Valid point," the Doctor grinned. "We'll make a great team."

Sensing a shift in things, as if their guests were near to saying farewell, for now, Daniel spoke up, "We really would like to have you stay for a while and see the rest of the family. However, if you cannot, keep in mind we have a few events coming up that, though somewhat domestic, would be enhanced by your presence."

"That would be Abigail's christening and — a birthday party or two? No, that's not right, not quite," the Time Lord mused, rumpling his hair into wild disarray.

"Our fifteenth anniversary at Gull Cottage," Carolyn clarified.

"You keep track of — celebrate— when you moved in here?" Rose blinked.

"Some people think it is odd," Carolyn started, "But we make a party of it every year."

"I don't think it's odd, or different," Rose shook her head. "I know exactly what day I met the Doctor, even with all the jumping around in time we do."

"You do? Really?" The Doctor's mouth was hanging open slightly.

Rose frowned. "Don't tell me YOU don't remember!"

"Of course I do!" he answered.

"Really? What was the date?" Ginny smiled.

"March 26th, on this world."

"Of what year?" Daniel queried.

"2005."

"Wow," Jess whispered, "that sounds as remote as — as I am sure 1876 sounds to my students. Don't suppose you can tell me if they have flying cars by then, or anything?"

"Lots and lots of everything, but the cars stay grounded."

"Darn. I was thinking about Luke Skywalker and his land speeder. "Speaking of which, did we tell you what happened the day we went to see _Jedi?"_

"My dear Jessamyn, I already knew that's what would happen."

She moaned, "Oops, right."

"So what do you think?" Daniel asked.

"About what?" the Time Lord answered, looking at his 'family.'

"Can you clear your schedule so you can come back for the christening and anniversary party?"

"Maybe. Would there be people here who don't know about Time-Lords?"

"Does Bree living in denial count?" Blackie asked.

"Bree?" The Doctor frowned for a split second. "Ah! BREE! We'll bring her around!" He smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of Adam and Jess' relatives."

"They don't know about ghosts," Daniel remarked. "We would hardly tell them about any other, even if such things were our secret to tell freely."

"Well, actually, Adam's father knows about SOME ghosts," Jess laughed. "He knows about Dash, but Adam STILL hasn't told him who else around here is a ghost. He likes driving him nuts, I think. But nobody knows about you guys. But I wish you could come; friends of the family, you know. And you ARE."

"I'd like to," Ginny replied.

"And I'd love to see a christening," Rose nodded. "Missed my sister's, you know."

"I guess it's not too domestic," the Doctor mused, rocking on his heels and giving a half-smile.

"Then it's settled," Daniel said, with a nod. Now it's just a matter of knowing a date, and contacting everyone else; Fontenot, Elroy—"

"Bree's actor ghosts," Jess supplied, "And finding a date that works for both Adam's and my relatives without waiting until the summer of 1985."

"For the christening or the anniversary?" Tristan asked.

"Christening," Jess rolled her eyes. "Actually, Adam and I are thinking about just picking a date and sticking with it. If the out-of-towners can be here, fine, and if not, that's fine, too. We won't hold it against them."

"That is what I would do," the Captain affirmed.

"I wish Adam was here," Jess frowned. We could pick a date right now."

"Or he—" Tris smirked, "—Could tell you what date it will be." He jerked his head toward the guests.

"Told you I can't let loose any future information," The Doctor answered blandly. "World could implode or something."

"Then there would be no party," his daughter added.

"Which would be a beastly shame. I bet you guys really know how to throw a party, almost as well as — never mind," the Time Lord added. It was not the time to mention the French court's parties. "Now your moving in anniversary is—?"

"Don't you know?" Rose baited.

"Sure, but YOU don't."

"September 21, 1968," Daniel replied without a second's hesitation. "Best day of my afterlife, well, the beginning of my best days."

Carolyn looked at her husband fondly. "You keep saying things like that and I will insist you are too sw—"

"—Madam!"

"Truth."

"The 21st is on a Wednesday—" The Doctor went on. "No trouble for Rose, Ginny, and me, unless something unusually interesting happens elsewhere and even then not really, because I can always reset the chronometer on the TARDIS to land here then. So the question is; will Abigail's christening be before or after the 21st?"

"My vote is before and then we can celebrate getting rid of the relatives, too," Jess sighed. "No offense, nephew, but your mother is work to host."

"You think I am unaware of it?"

Rose giggled. "You two sound like the Doctor sounds like with my Mum."

"Now that is definitely not true!" the Doctor protested. "She likes me much more since I regenerated."

"She liked seeing you helpless and needing her," Rose confided. "Made you seem more — human."

"No need to be insulting. Speaking of which, humanity, I mean, not insults, Ginny, I know it might be tough on you being half-Human, half-Gallifreyan. There IS a gizmo on the TARDIS that can make you all of one or the other. We'll love you, no matter what you choose or if you choose, but I just want you to know it's an option."

A feeble smile came to her lips. "Thanks, and I know what you mean, but no. I want to be me, and that means being half and half. I — can you do anything about all the — STUFF in my head? I feel like a million voices are in my skull all the time, all these memories that aren't really mine."

"Oh, that's easy enough. Come here."

Without hesitation, Ginny came to stand before her father. Gently, he laid a hand on her temple and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again. "They're all still in there, but I've locked up the ones that are just clutter. If you want the knowledge, you can access it if you try, but it won't be yelling at you."

"Thank you," she grinned, "Feels a hundred times better."

"Rather reminds me of the wheel-house the way you explained it, my dear," Daniel remarked. "Only I expect that it took considerably longer to straighten it than a few moments."

"It did, but it was worth it," Carolyn winked, and we had a great time doing it, once we disposed of the dust. A lot of your knick-knacks had their own little story and Sean and Dash knew a bunch of them."

"Though, I did have to clarify a few points later."

"Of course, and add a few tales of your own, but it was fun," she winked.

"Wish I could have been there for that," Tris said quietly. "You know, Doctor, I suppose the world would explode or something, but I can't help but wonder if it would be possible to go back in time with you. Not that I want to change anything, not even my untimely death, but it would be great to see a real sailing ship again."

The Time Lord frowned. "I've never had a ghost aboard. I'd be concerned about how it might affect your molecular structure to go to your own time."

Tris nodded. "Probably something best not tinkered with — like transmatting while holding on to a human — would they, or would they not dematerialize and then materialize, too."

"Hadn't thought about that!" the Doctor snapped his fingers. "Like the characters on Star Trek — beaming up or down to a planet. But then, that was just scrambling molecules. Child's play."

"I meant for a ghost, too, of course. I'm sure you can handle it." Daniel said. We've thought about it, but never tried," he went on. "There is no way to experiment, without the possibility of taking a life, you know. I would never experiment with a human, and it didn't seem right to try it with a bug, mouse or parakeet, even. If it didn't work, it would kill them."

"So you don't know either, Doctor?" Carolyn asked, "There are times I have definitely wished it was possible."

"It's like he said," the time-traveler shrugged. "Not worth potential manslaughter."

"Or wanting an emergency where it was — try that, or nothing," Tris added.

"So even Time Lords don't know everything," Ginny nodded.

"Just 97 percent of everything," the Doctor smirked.

"Modest, isn't he?" Rose winked at Ginny.

"It's my only flaw, being too modest," he grinned back.

"Before things get so deep we need hip boots," Jess drawled, "How would everyone feel about Sunday the 18th being the day for Abby's christening? That is if no one has any conflicts on their schedule; primarily, Adam, Sig, Bron or you, Blackie?"

"If we were a bigger church, I'd be telling you when we could do it because that was the chosen Sunday of the month to baptize; like it, or wait a month. But, considering we're small and don't have a lot of christenings and most of the adults have been confirmed, any time is fine."

"Good," Jess drew a deep breath. "I trust this is nothing that the Shoemaker's or the Hasslepepperhammers can't find something to snark about."

"Oh, that I would never count on; they can snark all they like, though. Besides, neither Penny, Donald, nor Danny have produced a baby that needs christening on an alternate Sunday."

"True."

"So, you want us back here Sunday, September 18th?" the Doctor cut in.

"You are welcome ANY time," Carolyn insisted.

"Thank you," he nodded briefly, "I'm looking forward to coming back here. I am also looking forward to a little time traveling with my — family!" He gave a sheepish grin.

"You are?" several voices blurted in surprise.

"Which? Coming here, or being with my family?"

"Looking forward to spending time with us," Ginny replied.

"And why wouldn't I? I love chasing over the universe with Rose — I'm sure it is going to be just as fantastic with both of you."

"It's domestic," Rose supplied cautiously.

"I don't see it that way." The Doctor scratched his head. "No visiting relatives and no diapers about." His face took on a faraway look. "I think it was Sam Clemens, Mark Twain, rather, who said that children should come full-grown, or words to that effect. I'd say I have proof he's right."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Okay, yeah, I hate getting up at three in the morning and changing diapers is not the highlight of my life, but I'm enjoying Abby being a baby," Jess said. "Ginny here is unique and a delight as she is, but if you'd had her in baby form to begin with, you wouldn't regret all the fussy and unpleasant parts either."

"And there are other joys in the older years; PTA, Little League, first dates, dances," Carolyn added. "But, I agree with Jess, there's no reason to regret missing those with Ginny. Just enjoy what you do have with her."

"I intend to," Rose spoke up. "Okay, it may be more like having a best girlfriend or little sister travelin' with us, than a mother-daughter thing because of you being full grown, but I'll do my best, whichever way it comes out."

"Which is all you can do, be you Human, Time Lord, Ghost or Mortal," Daniel nodded. "Plus, I daresay there family can imagine, at least in this time."

"And you would know all about unique experiences, now wouldn't you?" the Doctor snorted. "Speaking of which, we need to go make some new, genuine memories for Ginny; try saying that five times fast."

"Will you be back for the christening and anniversary?" Jess asked.

"Can't promise both, but we'll shoot for one," he agreed breezily.

"You're leaving? You mean I bought bananas for nothing? No daiquiris?" Tristan frowned.

"Looks that way," Blackie shrugged. "Maybe you can have a banana sandwich."

"What a thrilling idea," Tristan remarked, clearly not overjoyed at the notion.

"Eww," Rose cringed. "Not for me!"

"Fried bananas?" Ginny frowned. "I have a memory of deep-fried bananas."

"Might have got that from me," the Doctor shrugged.

"Fondue bananas," Carolyn put in. "Melt chocolate in a fondue pot; slice the bananas, about half an inch thick, dip them in the chocolate, let the chocolate harden, and eat."

"Get some strawberries and melon to go with that," Jess added.

A grin slid over the faces of Rose and Ginny.

"We could do that!" Rose said, "May we take them with us? And we could watch a movie. _Educating Rita,_ maybe. It's an oldie, but Mum and I always liked it."

"Hey!" Blackie protested, I know that one! It's not even coming out until September 21st. Bree has been talking about it. An oldie? Now I feel ancient."

Rose nodded. "Kinda felt that way myself a few times when I'd talk to folks from the fifty-first century about something. They thought a juke-box was an IPOD — and I couldn't correct them."

"What about your eyes?" Daniel frowned.

"She didn't say anything. Rose, ix-nay. Sony Walkman's are cutting edge right now, not the other thing," the Doctor babbled and hissed.

"Like the Harry guy," Jess stage whispered.

Putting his head in his hands, the Doctor moaned. "We're going to cause a time rift if we aren't careful here."

"Suppose he's right," Rose glanced at Ginny again. "We should get going, I suppose. "But I will miss you all."

"You'll be seeing us in just a couple of weeks," Tris pointed out.

"We could be gone a decade in that amount of time," the Doctor pointed out, but seeing Rose's look added, "Not that we will on purpose."

"I hope not," Jess and Carolyn said together and then Carolyn added;

"You could be an old, experienced father by the time we see you again."

"Technically, I am, I have had a child before, but, as I said, it was a long time ago, even by Time Lord reckoning."

"You might discover—" Daniel said dryly, "That being a father in today's times, whatever they are; is never the same as they were when YOU were a child."

"I'd love to see baby pictures of you," Ginny giggled.

"Time lords are far too stodgy for such sentiment, so there aren't any."

"And no, we can't go back and find him when he was a baby, either," Rose added, "I've asked. "Causes rifts, or time bubbles or something; Charles Dickens was amazing though, and so was Shakespeare. I'm hoping for Sherlock Holmes, next."

"I was sort of planning on Agatha Christie, actually," the Doctor frowned.

"You — you—" Carolyn stuttered. "You really know Sherlock Holmes? But he's—"

"Agatha Christie?" Jess said at the same moment, "I love her!"

"Blast. She's great, but I was going to ask you if you knew Dorothy Sayers," Blackie snapped his fingers.

"No, but we could by tomorrow," the Doctor smiled. "Now listen— the christening is Sunday September 18th, and the moving-in anniversary is Wednesday the 21st, correct?"

"Yes, but the party won't be until the weekend, in all probability," Daniel confirmed. "Since most of our crew is employed and have schedules to cope with."

"The following weekend? Hmm. We could come back for that. Seems a shame not to do anything on the actual day, though."

"We didn't say we weren't celebrating," Daniel smiled, glancing at his wife.

"But that's a private party," Rose winked knowingly.

"Precisely."

"I think it is time we take Ginny to the TARDIS," the Doctor said hurriedly.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to help decorate your room!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Rose— you DO remember about no pink and no Barbie dolls?"

"If she wants them — she's havin' them!"

"All right, but no changing the desktop theme!"

Rose stuck out her tongue in response.

"Careful, you are sounding a bit domestic there," Tris grinned. In an aside, he whispered, "Blackie, what's a desktop theme?"

"Beats me."

"Definitely domestic," Daniel nodded, and glanced at Carolyn, who was also smiling. "Welcome to the poodle set."

"Never, not me!"

"Never say never," Carolyn advised.

"You may have a point," the Time Lord winked.

"She usually does," the Captain noted.

"So I am learning!"

"You really ought to take a load of bananas with you, for whatever," Carolyn said. "We did promise to feed Ginny, but never got around to it," she went on. "And, Tris did buy enough of them to feed a zoo full of monkeys."

"Bananas are good, great source of potassium," the Doctor noted. "Of course, the ones from Villangard are best, but—"

"We'd love them," Rose cut in. "Right?"

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed. "Maybe a banana split?"

"Great idea," the Doctor began, preparing to launch into a discourse on the merits and possible uses of the fruit.

"Doctor?" Daniel started, "I—"

"Yes, what? WHAT?"

"Doctor, though it is not the actual date, with you, I rather imagine that sort of thing does not matter; Happy Father's Day."

END


End file.
